


show her karma's real

by swanfairie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfairie/pseuds/swanfairie
Summary: backstory for my original character, karma.
Kudos: 1





	show her karma's real

**Author's Note:**

> there is a small description of a wound/blood, but that isn't the main focus of the piece

He runs through the forest, as fast as he can - that is to say, he sprints for five, maybe ten seconds, then gasps as the pain catches up to him and slows him down, then pushes forward again. He runs until his legs buckle and he falls to the floor.

Twigs and branches press into the skin of his palms as he tries to stand again. Brittle autumn leaves crunch as he kneels, breathing heavily, and cautiously tests the fresh wound on his back for blood. His hand comes away wet and crimson. The tears from earlier, from before the sadness and anger was ripped away by terror, begin anew.

He weeps. Kneeling in the forest, both hands pressed into the soil, leaves in his hair and blood staining the ground as he weeps for lost time, for lost love, for broken trust.

The forest does not answer, at least not at first, but after a little while of weeping, there are footsteps behind him. Someone else emerges from the trees.

She heals the wound on his back with a light touch, the pain dissipating swift as a soft breeze. He turns, looks up, confused, afraid, wondering who is this? Who would heal a stranger so freely?

She stands over him, tall and slight, freckles like silver stars scattered over her skin. Otherworldly, that would be a way to describe her. Ethereal. She holds out a hand to help him up.

There is a moment of hesitation, a long moment, before he takes his hand and is lifted to his feet effortlessly.

"Dry your tears. What is your name?" Her voice is calming and soft as cloudy nights.

"Cassien," he answers, and rubs at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Listen close, Cassien. I have this for you."

She produces a cup of dark silver full of a deep purple liquid. It looks like wine, if wine came in that shade of violet.

"This is a potion that will fill you with magic. A sip or two will give you enough for revenge on the girl that backstabbed you. Take a little more, and you get to keep it for a little longer. Drain the chalice dry, and it's with you for life. Only then will I take something of yours in return. It's your choice how much you take."

How does she know what happened to him? 

The cup is placed in Cassien's hands.

Curiosity overtakes his fear, and he takes a sip. Then two. The flavour is like wine, if wine made every inch of your skin tingle with alertness and a little dark corner of your mind suddenly open up with knowledge that wasn't there before.

To him, the choice is obvious. He has a long life to live. He has a long way to go. He knows what she would take. It would be foolish not to take this offer, and what does a soul do, really? What use does he have for it? None, none at all, but magic he could find a use for. Plenty of uses.

He drinks every last drop, careful not to let any spill from the chalice, careful not to lose any despite the way his vision is twisting and blurring and refocusing sharper, despite the way his heartbeat quickens and his body shakes as he fills it with this new magic. Everything seems to grow to a crescendo as he tips his head back to let the last drops pass between his lips.

When he lowers the cup, he is smiling, seeing everything and nothing all at once. *There is more than blood flowing in your veins now,* the dark corner in the back of his mind offers, and the smile widens, a laugh escaping. He's ecstatic, strangely giddy at this new knowledge, this new feeling, this new magic that's his for as long as he lives.

He can't help but notice he is missing a soul.

The lady of the woods lifts the chalice from his hands. He clings to it unconsciously, and she laughs softly as she pries it gently from his grasp. "I will give you something else later, do not worry." Her voice was smooth and gentle before, and now it seems like the kindest, most comforting voice in the world. Cassien feels his grip loosen and his shoulders relax. All remnants of fear are gone.

She reaches down and tucks a misplaced strand of hair behind his ear. "I have never seen someone so eager to take my gift in all the time I've been alive."

"Am I doing well?" He whispers it almost unconsciously, and she smiles and nods. "What should I do now?"

"Go and fight your battles, Cassien. Go and get your revenge. The old stories are right, it really is sweet. Go and show her what power really looks like. Go and show her karma's real."

He nods, and whispers a "thank you-" as she fades away into the shadows between the tall trees, and he is along once more.

*But not truly alone. She's watching your back,* comes softly from the dark corner again, *she's always there.* And it's such a comforting thought - in a world where everything's so uncertain and people are so treacherous, he has someone to trust in, now. He has someone who will always be there.

And magic. He couldn't forget that if he wanted to. His skin still prickles with it as it settles. Soon it will become another comfort, something that he couldn't imagine himself without. He sends a bolt of energy into the ground, and it burns a hole in the dirt. A grin spreads across his face.

"Go and fight your battles," she said, "go and get your revenge." So he will. He'll show the betrayer he's a survivor. He'll show her karma's real.

Karma would be a good new name. Rolls off the tongue. Symbolic, too. Means he can save Cassien for his new guardian, his new friend. She says it like a word of praise instead of an insult.

The grin widens, and he begins to trace his way back through the woods.

Oh, yes, he'll show her Karma's real.


End file.
